


Idiazul drabbles

by RandomlyPassedBy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, de-aged character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: An attempt for me to write more frequently.Chapter 1: Happy New YearChapter 2: ThunderChapter 3: ColdChapter 4: Snow
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Happy New Year

"I'm home."

Azul enters the apartment and puts the grocery bag down to take off his scarf and jacket. The weather was really cold this time of the year. The sound of footsteps approaches him at the doorway.

"Welcome back~" Idia greets him, looking way too energetic at 11pm. 

Azul breaks into a grin seeing his boyfriend in his comfy pajamas. He has a matching pair waiting to be worn later. "Can you put away the groceries? I would like to shower first before the broadcast starts."

"Okay~" Idia moves to take the bag but not before dropping a kiss on Azul's cheek. 

Without wasting time, Azul goes to his room and takes out the pajamas. He takes a shower and muses on this little tradition they made on New Year's eve. They would both wait for the new year together wearing a matching item of clothing, watch the Year-End special music show and just chill on the couch. Sometimes they would play games after the countdown, most times they would just sleep, depending on their mood.

This year it was Idia's choice to match pajamas. His was light blue with cartoon whales on it while Azul's was lavender with cartoon octopus. Azul laughs a bit while putting on the cute pajamas.

"Azul, it's starting!" Idia's voice calls out to him from the living room.

He takes a few blankets with him and moves to the living room. Idia was already sitting cross-legged on the couch and had the TV on. There were various snacks and drinks set on the table there too. 

Azul takes a seat beside Idia and opens up a blanket. He drapes it over the two of them and huddled closer to his boyfriend. The blue-haired man puts his arm around Azul. The warmth surrounding him made him slightly drowsy. He had a long day. He rests his head on Idia's shoulder.

The music show starts with the rookies of the year performing some cover of their senior groups. Idia made some comments on some of the groups, the new generation or something which Azul honestly couldn't care less. But he appreciates their hard work all the same. It was always nice to hear Idia talk passionately about his favourite groups and music anyway. 

This year's theme was about reflection and hopes. The veteran groups talk about their debut days and how they are grateful for being where they are now. 

"Hey, Azul."

"Hmm?" 

"If you could talk to the you at the beginning of the year, what would you say to him?"

Azul recalls the beginning of the year. Nothing much happened, except for a minor expansion to the restaurant. His daily routine was pretty much the same. He was sort of weirded out by how he didn't get bored with doing the same thing every-

Oh.

Work was the usual, but the year was not. This year he spent a lot more time with Idia. They went out on a date at least once every two weeks, and they went on a vacation in the middle of the year. Azul feels himself smiling remembering the fun things they did during that vacation. Thinking back, that must've been Idia's way of making sure he took a break from work. 

Looking back on the year, Azul remembers spending every season with Idia. Watching the flowers bloom during spring, going to the beach during summer, walking around the park during autumn and cuddling together sharing hot cocoa during winter.

"I would tell him, he is lucky to have you as a boyfriend. And that he should always appreciate every moment with him." Azul laces his fingers with Idia.

Idia laughs. "We're going the sappy route huh? Okay then. I would tell the past me to always look over my boyfriend and make him smile every day." 

Azul lifts his head and looks at his boyfriend. The countdown starts.

**_"Five!"_ **

"Thank you for this year Idia."

**_"Four!"_ **

"You too. Thanks Azul."

_**"Three!"** _

"Promise we'll spend many more years together?" Azul wraps his arm around Idia's neck.

**_"Two!"_ **

"Promise." Idia leans down.

**_"One!"_ **

They share a kiss on the new year, as per tradition. Promising to spend the next years together again.

**_"Happy new year!!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme today is Happy New Year so there we have it! I think it's pretty good as a start.


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul picks up a child from an alley and brings him home.

It was raining heavily, dark clouds casting the town under an ominous shadow. Occasionally a lightning would strike followed by the loud rumble of thunder. There were not many people on the streets, most of them seeking warmth and shelter from the storm.

Azul was one of the few people actually walking in the rain. He just finished signing a deal with one of his benefactor and was heading back to his office. He would've taken the twins with him, but he wanted to see the look of despair on the man's face by his own doing. He was in high-spirits, despite the weather. The rain did not bother him and he was dry, a protective spell casted over him. 

Walking through the number of buildings, a flicker of something bright caught the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked at the narrow alley between two buildings. There was something blue glowing behind a few boxes. Azul slowly walked into the alley.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky for a second before the loud thunder followed it. Azul saw the blue glow flicker orange and moved. He approached the glow and saw that there was a child hiding inside one of the cardboard boxes.

The child was small, Azul guessed about five or six years old and they flinched when they saw Azul. The child's hair was glowing blue and their yellow eyes widened before they hide their face behind their arms. 

Azul observed the child. They were definitely special, with the glowing hair and yellow eyes, and they were definitely scared. He crouched down to be closer to the child. He noticed the clothes that the child was wearing and instantly knew the situation.

The child was about to be sold off, most probably due to his magical abilities. Judging by the white shirt and black shorts, it was a boy. He must've ran away from his sellers. Azul didn't quite know what powers the boy has, but he definitely know it's powerful for him to be able to escape. And Azul was always interested in keeping powerful things.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Azul raised both his palms up, showing the boy that he means no harm. 

The boy peeked over his arms, but still showed no signs of relaxing. Azul tried a different approach. He cast off all the protective spells on him, the rain immediately soaking his clothes and hair.

As Azul expected, the child put his arms down and looks curiously at Azul. This further proved that the boy had strong magical abilities, to be able to detect the spells on Azul. Seeing that Azul was fully unarmed, the boy was less tense.

Azul reached into his pocket and brought out two lollipops. He'd have to thank Floyd for that later.

"It's candy. I'll have one too so you know it's safe to eat." 

He opened one of it and puts in in his mouth. He offers the other one to the boy, who slowly reached for it and took it. Azul observed as the boy rips open the plastic and puts it in his mouth like Azul. The boy's eyes lit up and Azul felt himself smiling. 

"Would you like to follow me? It's dry and warm in my office and you can have more of the candy. I promise I won't hurt you." Azul extended a hand towards him.

The boy hesitated but took his hand. Azul pulled him up to stand and saw that he wasn't wearing any shoes. 

"Oh that won't do. I guess I'll carry you."

He put his hands under the boys armpits and lifted him but the boy thrashed around and let out a yelp, the lollipop in his mouth falling out. Azul immediately put him down.

"Sorry. You can walk then?" He offered his hand again.

The boy took his hand and nodded. Luckily they weren't too far from the office. They walked for a while before Azul noticed the boy was looking up at his face. Or more specifically, the lollipop stick. 

"Oh you dropped yours earlier." He took out the candy. "You want this?"

The boy didn't answer or nod but the glimmer in his eyes was clear enough. Azul rinsed off the candy with magic and gave it to the child who accepted it happily. Azul patted his head of glowing blue hair.

They reached the office and was greeted by the twins.

"Oya oya. Did you pick up a stray, Azul?" Jade tilted his head seeing the child cowering behind Azul.

"Heee~ he has glowing hair like a firefly squid! Where did you find him?" Floyd crouched down to meet the boy's eyes but the boy clung to Azul's leg and hid his face. 

Azul patted the boy's head in hopes of calming him down. "I found him in an alley, probably ran away. He's jumpy so maybe the both of you can give us some space for a while?"

The twins left them and Azul brought the child to his room. The boy looked around the room curiously. 

"We'll have to change you out of those clothes. I'll shrink some shirts to your size."

He brought out some clothes and cast a shrinking spell. He gave them to the boy.

"Can you change your own clothes?"

The boy nodded. Azul waited expectantly. The boy hugged the clothes to himself and cast his eyes down.

"Oh. Sorry, you want me to turn around?"

Azul turned around and after a while hears the ruffling of clothes. After a while, the child tugged at his shirt, indicating that he was done. Which reminded Azul.

"Can you speak?"

The boy didn't answer, merely keeping his head down.

"It's alright if you can't. At least you understand me right?" The boy nodded.

Azul picked up the boy's old clothes and sees a tag that was torn at the end.

_Idia Shr_

"Idia? Is that your name?"

The boy nodded. Azul crouched down to be at his eye level.

"Idia, my name is Azul. I don't know what your history is, but for now, would you like to stay with me?"

Surprisingly, the boy didn't nod but instead looked away from Azul's eyes. This made him chuckle. The boy was a really cautious one. 

"It's fine if you don't trust me. But I promise I won't hurt you." 

Azul stood up and magically shifts into his pajamas, not wanting to waste time physically changing. He offered a hand to Idia.

"I'm sure you're tired. Let's get you to bed."

Idia took his hand and followed him to the big plush bed. Azul got on the bed and lifted Idia over. Once Idia was on the bed he puts his head down on a pillow and went limp. Azul saw his yellow eyes drooping immediately. 

He lifted the cover over the small boy and himself and switched off the lights. In the dark, the sound of the rain grew louder and thunder continuously rumbled. Idia started whimpering and Azul see his hair flicker orange like before.

He slowly reached a hand out and rubbed Idia's small back in hopes of soothing him.

"It's alright, I'm here. The thunder and rain and any bad guys won't hurt you if I'm here."

Idia reached out to Azul and pulled himself closer, hiding his face on Azul's chest. Azul continued rubbing his back. Idia's whimpers became softer and eventually died down. 

"A..zul..."

A small voice called out to Azul that rainy night and Azul knew his life was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over 30 minutes but it was needed! I hate myself for thinking of this AU when I thought of thunder. And thunder barely contributed to the story but weahoo who cares. I thought of the story while in the toilet and really wanted to write it so xD
> 
> Also tenses? What are those? It's all over the place in this one whoops


	3. Cold

Azul was 6 when he learns what cold felt like.

It was his first day at elementary school and he was looking forward to meeting other same-aged creatures. The teacher told them to go around and introduced themselves. Azul was shy, but he managed to say his name and that he enjoyed reading. 

The teacher told them to form groups and draw an invention. Azul took a clam shell from the teacher to draw on it, and looked around. Everyone already formed groups. He swam towards one and asked if he could join them. 

"Sorry, I think we have enough people."

He was shocked but he swam to another group.

"I think you should join the other group."

He tried the other group.

"Uhh, can you join another group?"

He ended up sitting by himself after all the groups didn't let him join. He looked at everyone laughing among themselves and felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean. Cold.

* * *

Azul was 13 when he learns to embrace the cold.

"So you can do it? You can make my fins smaller?" the merman asked Azul again.

Azul nodded. "With this potion, your fins will become smaller. But in return, you must bring me a black pearl."

The merman smiles. "I can always find black pearls during this season."

"Then it won't be a big problem. But remember, if you don't bring me the pearl, I will take your voice."

The merman takes the potion. "Okay."

"It's a deal."

Azul smiled seeing the merman drink the potion. He smiled knowing that he already harvested all the black pearl in the area. He smiled knowing he will have the merman's voice in 2 days time.

And he smiled, knowing how he will use his power.

* * *

Azul was 16 when he meets Idia.

"Excuse me, is this the boardgame club?" Azul tapped the only person in the room on the shoulder.

"Huargh!"

The person jumped and hid his face behind a tablet. Azul only noticed the headphones then.

"I'm sorry to have startled you."

The person peeked over the tablet. 

_"It's okay. Are you here to join the club?"_

Azul was surprised to hear the voice coming from the tablet. 

"Yes. I'm Azul Ashengrotto, Octavinelle first year."

_"Idia Shroud. Second year. Ignihyde."_

Azul belatedly noticed the person's hair was fire.

* * *

Azul was 17 when he is burned by the cold.

It was painful. He felt his blood run cold. He felt fire burning in his heart. He watched years of his hard work turned to dust. He let the magic and the blot consume him. 

He only remembered anger and desperation before everything went black.

He woke up in pain. Pain all over his body and his heart. 

But he also woke up seeing the twin's worried faces. 

He learned how to face his past. He learned to let go. He learned that he had people who cared for him. The twins took care of him in their own way. 

"Azul-shi!"

He was surprised to see Idia bursting into his room. "Idia-san? What are you doing here?"

Idia ran over to him at the bed. He looked over Azul, seeing the bandages.

"I heard what happened. Are you- are you okay now?" He moved to sit on the floor.

Azul laughed. "I'm tired. But I guess I'm okay."

Idia reached out and took his hands. 

"I don't know what happened in the past, but please don't hurt yourself again. I-I'll be very sad if you do." Idia looked away from Azul but his hands gripped Azul's tightly.

Azul was 17 when he feels warmth again.

* * *

Azul was 23 when he forgets what cold felt like.

"Azul-shi~ hurry up. If we don't move now we'll miss the flight."

Azul went around the apartment, making sure all the switches were turned off and all the windows were closed. He lastly turned on the house alarm and finally moved out the door, locking the apartment. 

"Okay, now we're ready."

"Finally. We're only leaving for the weekend you know, there's no need to be so worried over the apartment." Idia complained while they were walking to the car.

Azul merely laughed. "I had to check so that I won't be worried while we're on vacation. Besides," he pulled Idia down for a kiss.

"I want to focus only on my boyfriend for the whole weekend."

* * *

Azul was 28 when he learns that a warm person can give the coldest shoulder.

It was a small issue. He shouldn't have said those words. But he had his pride. They were both having a hard time, and the situation went bad really fast. He spit out words he didn't mean. 

He didn't think Idia would be that upset. He didn't think Idia would leave. He didn't think Idia would stop talking to him for a week.

It was cold. Especially at night. For the first time in a long while, Azul cried.

He called Idia a number of times. Finally Idia answered.

"I'm sorry," Azul said, between tears and hiccups.

Idia came back in 5 minutes. He hugged Azul tightly, body trembling as he cried. "I'm sorry too."

Azul was 28 when he learns to appreciate the warmth that can easily disappear in an instant.

* * *

Azul was 32 when he thinks he'll never feel cold again.

They were cuddling on the couch, Azul leaning on Idia, watching some anime series. Azul was barely paying attention to the story, more interested in fiddling with Idia's hands around his waist.

"Hey, Azul. You know I love you right?"

Azul looked up to Idia's face. "I know. I love you too."

Idia pulled one of his hands away from Azul and reached into his pocket. He brought an item out and presented it in front of Azul.

"Then, will you marry me?" Idia opened the box, showing a silver ring inside.

Azul turned around and faced Idia properly. His eyes teared up. 

"Yes. Oh my god yes I'll marry you!"

Idia chuckled and took Azul's hand. He slipped the ring on Azul's finger. 

At that moment Azul felt his whole world light up. He felt warmth on his cheeks, his hands, his body. He felt warmth inside. He felt Idia's warm embrace. He felt Idia's warm lips on his. 

And he knew for the rest of his life, he will always feel warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is Cold!
> 
> I actually planned to make this angst but time ran out so we got a happy ending! Yay!
> 
> edit: So I'm back here after browsing twitter. So apparently the cold theme here means the flu, like you're having a cold. But well... non-japanese speaking people problems yknow? At least take this as a... pun drabble then. I'm still happy with the outcome but I feel like a clown for not actually checking the theme properly xD


	4. Snow

Idia rapidly taps the keys, reprogramming the whole system from scratch. It wasn't a difficult task in his line of work but it required a lot of time. He notices that the sky starts turning dark outside. 

Immersed with his work, he didn't notice the sound of his door opening before feeling a small hand pulling his shirt. He looks down to see the little child.

"Daddy, it's snowing!" the boy looks up at him, his bright blue eyes shining with excitement. Idia glances at the window to confirm that it was indeed snowing.

"It is. You want to go outside and see it?" He starts saving the progress of his work, knowing the answer to the question already.

The boy grips his shirt, an action he does when he's nervous. "But... daddy have work."

Idia feels himself smiling at his son's thoughtful action. "Izzy Ashengrotto, work can always wait. I can't miss the chance to see the first snow with you." He picks up the child and spins him around. 

Izzy laughs while clinging on to Idia. "Snow snow let's go!!"

Idia puts him down and heads to the wardrobe to find their winter clothes. After properly dressed up for the cold weather, the father and son walk out the door hand-in-hand. 

"A squirrel!" Izzy shouts as soon as they step outside and Idia didn't manage to stop him before he runs.

"Izzy be careful-"

As soon as Idia says that Izzy slips on some ice and fell on his butt. Idia knew he shouldn't be laughing but the sight was just too cute. Holding back a smile he approaches the child. 

"You okay there buddy?" Idia offers a hand to pull him up.

Izzy takes the hand and gets up from the ground. He looked a bit stunned before but now he's smiling again. 

"I'm okay!" he beams at Idia.

_'Hehe. My cute spawn.'_

He takes off again but with more careful steps. He walks to the tree in their front yard, looking up at it to see if he could see any squirrels. Not finding any, he goes back to the open space, extending his arms to the sky and laughing. Idia watches over him fondly.

_'Who would've thought my child would be this cute. Must be Azul's genes.'_

Izzy then takes off one of his gloves and observes as snow gather on his open palm. Idia doesn't know why, but his son really likes snow. 

After some time, Idia starts getting bored (and cold) and wants to go back inside. He knows Izzy shouldn't be out for a long time too, his nose starting to turn red. But the boy was still running around the field and Idia knew there was no way he can easily invite the boy to go back inside without him sulking. So he tries a different approach.

"Izzy, have you heard of the story about a mermaid who hated snow?" he baits the child.

Interested, the boy turns around and looks at Idia. "Why would he hate snow? Snow is fun!" He throws his hands up to the sky to emphasize his point.

Taking the chance, Idia picks him up. "Maybe for you, but not for the mermaid. Do you want to listen to the story?"

Izzy nods enthusiastically, not minding that Idia was already walking back to the house.

 _Once upon a time, there was a mermaid who lived in the sea. The mermaid has a human friend who lived on land. They always play together at the beach, the human sometimes swimming with the mermaid, and the mermaid sometimes transforming himself to have legs and run around with the human._

They were safely in the house, Idia taking off their clothes that were damp by the snow. 

"What are their names?" Izzy asked.

Idia didn't think about that. He's bad at giving names.

"David and Zack. The mermaid was Zack and the human was David." He mentally facepalms himself for the terrible names.

_The two friends enjoyed playing with each other and met every month. However, when winter came, Zack would find it difficult to swim to the beach because part of the ocean is frozen. Even when he managed to get to the beach, David would not be there because he could go out from his house during winter. Even if he did, he couldn't stay for long. So every winter, when the snow starts falling, the mermaid feels sad that he can't meet his friend._

Idia was boiling water to make hot chocolate for the two of them. Izzy was perched on the kitchen stool, idly swinging his legs while listening to the story. 

"I would be sad if I can't see my friends too. I guess snow is bad sometimes." The admittance came with a pout.

Idia laughs. "The story's not over yet."

_One winter, while Zack was feeling sad, he received a message from David to come to the beach. Braving the half-frozen waters, he managed to get on land. There, he sees David with an invention. David managed to create an outerwear that would keep him warm. He put another outerwear on Zack as well, since Zack was also in his human form. It felt like magic, like it wasn't even winter. Zack was happy that he could spend time with David again._

Idia stirs the hot chocolate and puts one cup in front of Izzy. 

"Can I have a marshmallow please?" he pleaded, knowing he shouldn't be having sweet treats after 6. But Idia was usually easily persuaded.

Seeing the pleading eyes Idia had no choice. "Okay, but don't tell your Papa."

"Yayy!" the boy cheered as Idia plops two marshmallow into the drink. He blows on the drink and sips a bit of it and smiles. "And then what happened to David and Zack?"

_Now warm, David brings Zack to an open field. There, Zack is treated to his first ever winter wonderland. The trees and the ground was covered with snow, there were tiny lights floating in the area and that was when Zack fell in love with snow. Until David threw a snowball at him. In the end, the two friends played together all winter, enjoying the sight of the white snow everywhere without a worry as their bodies and hearts are warm._

"The end."

The sound of the front door opening alerted the two occupants in the kitchen.

"I'm home."

"Papa!!" Izzy hops off the chair and runs out the kitchen. Idia leisurely follows him, his cup of still warm chocolate in hand. He is greeted with the sight of Azul carrying Izzy who was hugging him tight.

"Have you watched the snow with daddy today?" Azul asks, knowing how much his son likes the snow.

"I did!" he answered, and goes on to talk about everything that he observed earlier when he was outside with Idia. 

"And then daddy told me the story about the mermaid who fell in love with his best friend in the snow!"

Azul puts him down and raises and eyebrow at Idia. "Did he now?"

Idia sighs. "That wasn't what the story was about but I guess that was the conclusion he came to. Not that he's wrong." Idia winks cheekily at his husband.

Azul smiles and shakes his head. He pats Izzy's silver-blue hair. "Do you want to have a bath with me today? I see you haven't bathed and," he swipes at the corner of the boy's lips. "you've had marshmallow."

Izzy smiles nervously. "Daddy put it in my hot chocolate."

Idia put a hand on his chest, gasping dramatically. "Izzy how could you betray me like this?!"

Azul crosses his arms. "I thought we agreed to stop the sweets after tea time. As a punishment, Izzy you're not allowed to watch TV tonight."

The boy pouts but says nothing, accepting his punishment. 

"Now go take your pajamas and wait at the bathroom."

Izzy goes to his room as instructed.

"And as for you Idia-san," Azul gets close to Idia and slowly runs a hand down his chest. "I'll punish you later tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with long ideas but short time resulting in a mess xD
> 
> I'm sorry but I really suck at giving names and I had a time constraint so. Leaving it as it is for now LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of challenge I'm doing. I don't why I'm shy to say it, but yeah if you follow the jpn fandom they have this thing where they draw/write in one hour using the themes set for the week. So yeah, I guess I'm sorta following that too? I think it's fine for me to do it? I hope so.


End file.
